


I'm Not A Monster

by such_a_fangirl_for_that



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Monster AU, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Friendship, Gen, Inspired by Music, Inspired by a Music Video, Maybe - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supernatural Elements, monster au, possible love story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_a_fangirl_for_that/pseuds/such_a_fangirl_for_that
Summary: A destroyed facility, five boys trying to find their way out of it, and the question, if they really are what they always had been told they truly were.A short story about Jiyong, Seunghyun, Youngbae, Daesung and Seungri trying to understand why they were caged for so long and how they will proceed...





	1. The Beginning - Jiyong

**Author's Note:**

> This story is kind of based on the music video from the single Monster from Big Bang. I recommend watching it first, so the scenario and the setting is easier to imagine (and how the characters look like - I'm still working on improving my describing-skills!) But of course, that's not a must-do. Enjoy!

He’s the first one to break free. The metal door gives way after just a few hard hits. He stumbles out of the darkness of the bunker’s halls and instantly feels the ice cold, harsh wind on his skin. He pauses for a moment, just to take in his surroundings. The first thing he notices is the snow the wind blows in his face and the ravaged buildings behind him. But that doesn’t get his attention for very long – because there he can see it: the city.  
He rubs his arms against the unfamiliar coldness but still takes a few more steps away from the safety of the bunker. The pointed buildings seem like they are thousands of miles away. The plain wide field in front of him also looks harsh and like it’s made of ice covered with snow, like he would break through the surface if he just takes another step. But it’s there. The city, the place they all want to be. To hopefully find a place to stay, to live in peace and not be treated like… like they were… monsters. Not treated like they were something horrible, hideous – something that needed to be locked away forever.

His hair is still the way he formed it just half an hour ago, still hiding his eyes. His black gloves barely shield his hands from the cold, his bare arms are covered with goosebumps and the metal ring through his lower lips burns like it’s on fire. It’s the first time he ever felt something like this – coldness that stings like being stabbed with thousands of needles.

Not that he doesn’t know this feeling already.

But this time it’s different. This time, he’s free. With the city skyline glistering in the distance and nothing to live for in the destroyed bunker, this is the only way he can go: forward.

 

_Just hours before…_

 

‘They are destroying the facility!’ Jiyong ran across the court – already out of breath and with blurred sight. He could hear his own loud heart beat and his even louder labored breath. ‘Where is everybody? What is going on here?’ he thought while bumping into wooden cross-like barriers that were standing around next to an abandoned truck. He heard a rumbling; the earth shook as gunfire hit the ground just merely a couple of meters on his left. ‘Why are they destroying the facility?’ His mind was racing while he looked around, panicking. His legs couldn’t hold him anymore and he nearly crushed into the ground. His vision got worse by the second; the dirt and dust stirred up by the explosions limited his sight even more than the ever-present clamor of guns and then buildings falling apart. Where was the way out? Where could he hide?  
The observation towers surrounding the court were struck by shots and huge pieces of concrete and stone broke away, crashing down with a deafening blow that hit the boy’s ears harshly. Jiyong felt like his head exploded as well – the noises of gunfire and blasts nearly died completely, though he could still feel the tremors, could still see the impacts the shelling caused. The ringing in his ears wouldn’t stop, grew higher and higher with each second he stumbled around. It felt like he was going deaf… There! There was a door! Gunfire went off behind him as he run to the metal door in the corner of the court, while trying not to get hit by shots or stone fragments that were flying around. He crushed into the iron door and ripped it open. Completely out of breath he stepped into the darkness of the corridor and hurriedly closed the opening to the outside world.

He run through the hallways, getting entangled in cables that were loosely hanging from the walls and ceilings. He looked around, but no one else was here. His lungs and eyes burned, and his mouth was completely dried out by the dust flying around, his heart just wouldn’t calm down and he felt light-headed… But he was alive. The number on his upper arm shimmered with the blood that was flowing through his system rapidly after all the running and his fear. His black sleeveless leather hoody and his pants were caked with dust and concrete powder. But nothing was torn, and his legs were just trembling like a leaf. Here within the cool walls the crashes of the explosions and destruction sounded like they were further away, and it made Jiyong feel save – for now. He just hoped his ears would get better again and there was no long-lasting damage… He blinked rapidly to clear his vision of dust and to get his head to refocus. His platinum blond hair fell into his eyes and he sighed irritated. He closed his eyes and pushed it out of his face with both hands. While he ran his fingers through his hair it got slightly shorter, changed its color to a dirty red tone and his horns became visible as well.  
Now that it was way easier to look around, Jiyong took of again, exploring the area he was now in. He still felt like he was being watched and a look towards the ceiling confirmed, that there were still cameras running… But was anybody watching the monitors? His heart was beating way to fast, but even after standing on the same spot for a few minutes no guard came running his way. The only thing he heard was the shotguns and explosions, but even those seemed to get quieter and at some point, they just… stopped. But who knew for how long. He was still catching his breath but now his brain slowly proceeded its thought process, and he tried to wrap his head around what was actually going on right now.

This morning his cell door had been opened when he was still sleeping and when he stepped out of the room around dawn, his ward had been abandoned, completely empty – except for him. Every door and corridor that had been closed and sealed for him ever since forever, was now open. But he had found nothing but empty floors and more corridors and empty room. The facility was huge, his ward was probably just one of many and maybe there were even some more people like him in here. But he met nobody on his way out of the building. He’d been wandering around after he had left the complex he had lived in for so long and had found what seemed to be a training court surrounded by high walls and observation towers.

When he’d first felt the fresh air in his lungs and the sunlight on his skin after so many years, his eyes had teared up and all he could do was stare into the sky. The blue was so much lighter than he remembered it. And then suddenly all hell broke loose and Jiyong had heard the explosions around him. And now he was here, within these walls that seemed to be an underground hallway. The question that concerned him the most – aside from the question why the facility was attacked like that – was: Why did they leave him here and were there still other people here? If so, he had to find them! So, he needed to explore this area more. With one last look back and to the camera on the ceiling, Jiyong took of and ran down the corridor.

 

Just a couple of hallways away, four other people were stumbling through the building as well, confused, scared and hoping that they were not the only one left in the facility.


	2. The Search – Seunghyun

The moment he heard the explosions and felt the immense tremors on the walls and his small jail cell, Seunghyun had known this day was not like any other. He had been asleep when the loud noises of gunshots had startled him into wakefulness and he’d jumped up from his thin mattress in the corner of the padded room. His cell door had been standing wide open and without wasting time to think about it he had run into the hallway, trying to get away from the loud noises. But they were everywhere – the walls around him quaked like they would fall apart any moment, and above his head the ceiling was about to give way and bury him alive if he wasn’t fast enough! The corridors were all empty and dark. Grey walls surrounded him, and some ways were already collapsed, slathers of stone and concrete blocking the halls. Still in complete panic mode, Seunghyun ran through the hallways, passed empty rooms, always looking out for gunshots and sidestepping ceilings breaking down. The explosions seemed to go on forever, and his lungs burned from exhaustion and concrete dust that was crumbling down everywhere. ‘Make it stop!!’ his head screamed.

Finally, the sounds of gunfire and exploding projectiles fainted, or at least Seunghyun felt like he was away far enough to finally stop running. He looked back to where he came from, but all he could see was a damaged hallway leading to nowhere. He’d never been in this part of the facility. The corridor his cell was in had been the only place he’d known for the longest part of his life. Now he finally got out of that place, but this section of the underground didn’t seem any better. He nearly collapsed and leant against the wall. His brain finally caught up to the situation and he took deep breaths to stop himself from blacking out.

His hands touched something on his side and he nearly jumped out of his skin. Seunghyun took a shaken look to his left, but all he saw were hundreds of cables hanging loosely from the ceilings. ‘Wait… what…’ Shocked, he looked at his hands, turned them around, touched his fingers and his face. ‘My hands… are free…’ He still wore the jacket, but no straps were tying his arms around his torso anymore. He flexed his hands – relieved but still in disbelief -, felt the sinew and muscles stretching, then he touched the walls. The hard surface was cold and crumbled easily when it came in contact with his skin. He also still wore these gloves that didn’t cover his fingers, the ones they used to bind his hands behind his back with. His wrists were still connected by a long, iron chain, but he at least could move his arms around, so it wasn’t really that much of a hindrance. Looking at them now, the gloves didn’t seem like they could actually keep him from breaking free… But he’d tried often enough. They never cave in.

After he recovered from the shocking realization that he had at least this freedom back, he took another look around, focusing on the hallway he had yet to walk through. The corridor in front of him wasn’t completely destroyed, though there were holes in the walls and dust and dirt were flying around through the air. Seunghyun’s eyes watered and he blinked rapidly to clear his vision. The fluorescent lights on the ceiling lightened the hallway just barely. Like thunder the explosions could be heard in the distance. Just what was going on out there on the surface? Were they destroying the facility? But he was still in here… Had they opened the cell door, just so he could run into an explosion if he tried to reach the exit? Were they cruel like that?

Seunghyun had no idea how big the facility was: He had never left his cell or the corridor it was in as far as he could remember. The whole building could collapse on top of him and he wouldn’t even know the enormity it actually had had! He tried to calm his nerves, taking deeper breaths shakily. Watching the hall in front of him, he could see a small red light going off and on every few seconds. Were these cameras? Were they still running? Was he still being watched? Even if this was the case, he hadn’t heard any footsteps since he ran out of his cell and even the attacks on the facility hadn’t caused any human movement other than himself… Right?

With a jerk his head spun around to the darkness in the hallway. His eyes, grey and glinting like ice crystals, focused on the way ahead and a slight smile formed on his lips. What… if he wasn’t the only one here? Surely there had to be others. Other people like him. His smile grew, pointy canines poked his lips and his mind cleared up completely. Now he had a mission.

Seunghyun had no idea where to start his search. He had no clue if there really were more… monsters in the underground hallways. But that didn’t matter. Just the possibility of it made his instincts go into overdrive. The darkness of the halls didn’t scare him; he would definitely find something there – be it enemy or friend. And even if he really was all alone, he would find a way out. With a jerk he bent his neck to the side, the cracking sound of it echoing in the corridor. Then, with one last predatory smirk to the still blinking camera, he ran further down the hall, further into the darkness, always prick-eared, listening and looking for someone – or something alive.

-

A couple of meters away – though separated by thick walls and even longer corridors – a young man dodged behind the corner of yet another hallway. White, short hair fell into his face, his body was trembling with adrenalin and fear, the numbers on his chest seemed luminous. The icy wind blew past him, out of the hall he just came from, the pelt over his shoulder barely keeping him warm at all. The harness around his upper body also didn’t help against the coldness. But he didn’t feel anything. He had just broken free from his shackles, but where should he go from here?

-

Jiyong looked around the hallway around him. Sunlight pierced the floor in front of him and the light blue sky dazzled his face for a few seconds until his eyes got used to the light again. It looked like the corridor, or rather the walls around and above the corridor, had been destroyed. After Jiyong had climbed over concrete and stone fragments, the way continued just a few meters away. The walls around him now were still pretty high, but he could have sworn he saw another building in the distance. He might be wrong, but it seemed to be similar to the one he sometimes saw when he walked through the corridor he had to take to one of his examination rooms. So, he was going to another part of the facility. The building already looked like it was in a bad state, like it had been under attack as well. But Jiyong was still hopeful – maybe he’d find more people there! And every building has an exit, right? He ran his hand through his red hair, so it was mussed and sticking out in all directions, eyes framed with dark coal. His search continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess, who'll be next...~
> 
>  
> 
> And thank you so much, missmarvel91 for the support!!


	3. The Maze – Daesung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Minajo for the nice comment!  
> Have fun!

The loud explosions frightened him. They seemed to surround him from all sides, getting closer and closer every second.  He stood in the corridor, paralyzed by fear. Minutes passed, but nothing changed; no guards shouted for him in the distance, no flashes of stun guns cut through the darkness. Were there even people in this ward? Daesung carefully looked around, still harking for any approaching danger. But nothing.  
After another five minutes with just the explosion-sounds in the background, he nearly collapsed as the adrenalin slowly left his system and his fogged mind tried to take in his situation. He slumped against the cold stone wall and took some deep, rapid breathes – God, he needed a break!

Just the other day they had found yet another way to harrow him to push him to his limits. Careful not to pull on the thing somehow, Daesung touched the silver ring that had been pierced through his nose. It was not just a simple, slim ring, that he had seen in some of the guards’ ears, but a huge… thing, that could easily be pulled and that they used to drag him from one prison cell to another. Just remembering the way, they had hold him down to trust the needle through the skin and left him hanging on the wall, made him tremble with fear and anger. He clenched his teeth and tried to control his fury. Taking deep breathes he finally stood up from his crouching position. He had to get out of here at any cost!

Getting the ring out of his nose by himself didn’t work out; Daesung had no idea how the thing had to be twisted and turned to not rip his skin of. He needed help… But was there anyone left? The corridor he was in just now looked like it had been abandoned a while ago, though that image could have been caused by the destruction and bombing that he had heard before. The walls were still shaking, and cement dust kept falling down the ceiling each time an explosion ripped through the building.

Pushing his wild white hair out of his face, Daesung focused his mind on the next logical step to take. He had no idea, where he was and where these hallways led to, but going back to the shackles and the cells was definitely not an option. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had been in fresh air, saw the blue sky, … wasn’t in restraint. Now he had the chance to finally leave it all behind! The corridor in front of him was open, damaged but open. And it wasn’t like he would get tired that easily, or a wall could hold him back. He would get out of here!

Not hesitating another second, Daesung took off. He ran through the hallway, turned left and right, not stopping for anything. Thick black lines covered his arms and torso, his eyes shimmered white as he was speeding through the maze. At one point he took some flight of stairs, leaving the underground floor behind. There were no signs or writings on the wall, just numbers whose meaning Daesung didn’t understand, no apparent system behind the bifurcation of the corridors, no rooms or doors – just long, gray hallways leading through the underground. Dusty air blew in his face, past his bare arms and torso. Daesung didn’t pay them any attention; he was more focused on not getting lost in here. He could be running is circles for all he knew, with no sign that he was getting close to the exit – if there even was one…

Suddenly, he paused – listening. Where the sounds of exploding stone and concrete, the bursting of walls and the roar of gunfire had been just minutes before, nothing could be heard now. The silence was deafening. Daesung had no idea how the building of the facility had looked like, since he actually couldn’t remember much of the time before he had been brought here. By now, it was probably destroyed anyway… His strength and speed had been the subject of interest ever since he got captivated. He had learnt pretty fast, that he had no change against the shackles they put on him, not even his power would break them no matter how hard he tried.  
Pushing the memories out of his head, he took a look around the area he was in right now. The walls and the hallways had changed, it seemed like he’d run into a new area. There were still no windows, but at least the lights on the ceiling were still working, as well as some cracks in the walls that let in some small rays of sunshine – which meant that he had reached the surface! Maybe there was another staircase he could take and get to another floor, hopefully with some windows, so he could finally see the sky–

 _Footsteps_.

His heart stopped for a moment, then continued pumping blood at full speed and his breath got caught in his lungs until he felt lightheaded.

There was someone. Another person. Running through the hallways, their steps echoing in the corridors. Daesung listened to them closely, still with rapid pulse. It wasn’t a guard, that’s for sure. Their steps were too light, too fast for someone who wore heavy armor and boots. But… who was it then? One of the scientists? No, impossible. They wouldn’t be here after such an attack, as well as without a guard by their side! Still, Daesung didn’t dare to make a sound. What if this person was hostile to him? He couldn’t just run into this new situation without taking the risk of meeting a potential enemy – he had to take it slow.

Nevertheless, this was also a chance to get some help and find a way out of here. The footsteps were still audible in the distance, so Daesung headed in the direction they were coming from. As long as the other person wouldn’t hear his approaching, he could observe them and then decide what to do next.  
Focusing his hearing on the footfalls, his eyes turned golden and the markings on his skin became visible again – his instincts keen to find its “prey”.

-

He was clearly running out of luck now! Not that he had expected anything else… Finding his cell unlocked this morning and coming upon this black and white coat after being in the reefer, this huge refrigerator, half-naked for the last couple of days had been a miracle already, but locating the exit was just impossible at this point. Lady Luck was not on his side anymore. The explosions and tremors of the building weren’t helping him with this situation either! The gleaming numbers on his forehead glowed even brighter with his distress, as he looked up at the big sign over his head that said “Laboratory 5” – the sign he came across three times already! He was clearly running in circles. Suddenly an explosion struck the facility, but now much closer to him then any others before! ‘Damnit!’ he thought and ran down a corridor where cables were hanging down the ceiling – hopefully this one would take him to a safer place.

-

Seunghyun looked out of the hole in the wall, that was probably the result of a missile that hit the building. Billows of smoke and dust made it nearly impossible to see the blue sky and even the sunlight had a hard time shining through it. The field he could see in front of him was completely destroyed. Craters and mountains of debris laid upon the whole area, with no end in sight. Seunghyun made a sour face and turned to another hole in the wall on the other side of the hallway, where a similar sight could be seen. But after a few moments the dusty air slowly thinned out and a huge building came into view. It seemed to be connected to the one Seunghyun was in right now. With a smirk on his face he calmly continued his walk towards the new destination.

-

So far, he hadn’t met anyone. Even the explosions had stopped at this point and all that was left, were his trembling breath and the crumbling of the damaged walls. He had gotten closer to the new building he had discovered a while ago, he could even see the light at the end of the nearly destroyed tunnel. Here the walls on his sides were open, riddled with holes, like almost everything here. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves; maybe he would still find people – the facility was huge and there were a few more buildings he hadn’t been in, so maybe someone was in there. He had to keep up and be hopeful, that he’d still meet someone out here.  
Suddenly an icy gust of wind hit his body and nearly knocked him over. ‘The fuck?’ Jiyong looked up in the sky and almost didn’t believe his eyes. ‘Are these… snowflakes?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)


	4. Happy New Year! [Update]

Happy new year, dear readers!

I'm so sorry for not updating in a while, BUT this story is still going to be continued! I just had a stressful few months, and a writer's block. I'm working on the new chapter! Same goes for my  _Flower Road_  story, too.

2019 is going to be a great year (hopefully)! One after another, the  **BigBang**  members  **are coming back**  from their military service in the course of the year! I'm already so excited about that!!  
  
Guys, I really hope you've enjoyed the story so far! There's not much feedback to go by, but I love the MV so much and want to get the pictures into this story, create a backstory to what is seen in the video, so I will definitely continue! Please let me hear what you think even if it might not be positive! It's been years since I wrote a longer story, and my style of writing is still clumsy and slow and maybe even boring... So please, if you have any comments about that... 

 

I hope you had a great start into this new year, I wish you all the best!

**Bye for now!!**

**Author's Note:**

> I will upload this story in bits and pieces. This won't be a very long one I think, but I hope you'll stick around for the journey. Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
